nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot ''' is the upcoming pilot episode of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It airs on September 2014. It is the very first episode of the series. Plot The episode starts with the quadruplets at the school during their science class. When Dawn was about to pour some chemicals in the beaker, Ricky bumps her and says that just pouring the chemicals in the beaker immediately is willy-nilly. Dawn says that she doesn't want to wait and that's it's best to just pour it in her way. Then Nicky comes behind her wearing a caution suit, telling Dawn that you have to make sure they had the right equipment before pouring it in, in case of any circumstances. He firsts asks all of them if they have their goggles, Ricky says that he doesn't want his goggles so the 'ladies' can see his eyes. So Nicky goes to him and shouts "GOGGLES!" Ricky then puts his goggles on, even though they're actually shades, and gives a cool impression to a girl behind him. Ricky starts to brag that his process on science is the best to follow since he's the science fair runner-up. Then Dawn demonstrates HER process by immediately pouring the chemiclas in. Ricky shouts "willy-nilly" at the sight, and then starts to put another chemical in the beaker, and like Dawn, in a willy-nilly way. Then the chemicals in the beaker starts to fizz and Ricky tells them that their fools, right before the chemicals burst out of the beaker in a foamy state. Dicky says that science is awesome, then Ricky blames Dawn for the incident, then Dawn says that it's his fault, for being the science fair runner-up. Then Ricky and Dawn start throwing some of the foam at each other, and Nicky warns them that the foam will give them rashes. Dawn then tells him to start scratching at puts some foam in his protection foam, and he starts to scream. The class, including the rest of hte quadruplets, start laughing at him, causing Nicky to throw some foam at Dicky, almost completely covering his face. Dicky throws some foam at Dawn, possibly aiming for Nicky, although there was foam on his shades. Which leads all teh quadruplets throwing the foam at each other. Then the scene changes where the teacher confronts the quadruplets and says they could've gotten rashes, like Nicky said. The teacher says that there's nothing for them to be proud because of the incident, then she tells them that she called their parents, and all the quadruplets say disagreeing words to her. The teacher tells them to save their words, and say that they need to talk to their parents. Then their mom and dad come in, and they all murmur the same greeting to them at the same time. Then after this, the theme song comes up. Then the episode continues at Get Sporty. The scenes change and show parts of the store. Then Tom tells the kids that it was the fourth time he and Anne had to go to school after every incident they had. Dawn seems to try to get out of trouble by saying that's it's like quality family time, then tries to high-five Tom. Although, he doesn't take it, then Anne tells the kids that she wishes that at least ONE call from the school means good news from the quadruplets, but then complains that it never happens. Then the Dawn says that the matter is all her brothers' fault, but then it starts an argument about what happened to them at one time, and saying, sarcastically, that they're sorry for it. Tom tries to break up the fight, finally having them stop by yelling that they have to be quiet, and stares in wonder that it actually worked. Anne also points out that they can never work together unless they're at "each other's throats." Dawn though she was serious, and tries to strangle Ricky, but she is pulled back from her parents. Anne starts to panic about what happneed to her "team." Then Ricky says that they can't be a team since they can't follow their leader, which he meant himself. But Dawn says that she's the leader since she's the oldest, but Ricky confirms that she's only older than him by four seconds. Although, Dawn says that "she learned a lot through the whole four seconds before Ricky came out of the womb. Then Nicky asks if they learned anything about rashes, and pulls his shirt up for them to see his redness from the scratching. Everyone else looks away in disgust, and Ricky drops his shirt back down. Dawn then tells them that they're not bad kids, only that bad stuff happens to them, then uses Nicky showing his scratchy redness to an old woman and she faints. Behind Tom and Anne, the Get Sporty employee Kenny, appears greeting to them as if they were his own mom and dad. Then Anne tries to confirm to Kenny again that they're not his parents, and also adds that it's creepy. But Kenny tells them that the kids call them mom and dad, Dawn tells him that it's because they're their children, Ricky also tells Kenny that they're quadruplets, and they all wave at him. Kenny disagrees at the quadruplets part, and tells all of them that he looks more like Anne and Tom than Nicky. Then Kenny says that a package came for Tom, who excitedly grabs it and opens it. Apparently the package contained, an orange jersey with a number 2 on the back in it, which Tom says it was worn by Brownie Wilson amd explains that it took a long time for him to find it, and, in a Gollum-like way, he says it's now his. Ricky comes up to him and says that his Dad must like the jersey very much, and starts to stroke it with his hand. Tom yanks it back from him, telling them that nobody touches his number 2. Then he tells them that it's the greatest day of his life, although Anne questions why getting a jersey is greater than their wedding or the quadruplet's birth. But Tom asks her if anyone is excited about having four kids at once, but needs to change the subject by the look on Anne's face. He pronounces that it's time to give the kids their punishment, nad asks if anyone wanted to clean the puke on the sky-diving simulator, which gives the quadruplets disgusted faces. Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aiden Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tommy Harper Guest Cast *Shaun Brown as Kenny Trivia *In almost of the episodes of series are called "Pilot". * This is the only episode that Kenny appears so far. * There's no certain information on the web who Brownie Wilson is. Gallery ''You may view '''Pilot's gallery Pilot/Gallery here.'' Category:Episodes